


Golden Lights

by orphan_account



Series: Stars & Pearls [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beaches, F/F, Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Road Trips, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leaving the home that once was far behind them, and all that went with it. Max, Chloe and Rachel gamble with their hopes on the chance of good fortune following their relocation.





	

The car drove quickly along the coastal road, the brunette driver focused on the road ahead, the sky beginning to dim as the sun lethargically descended, her passenger, a blue haired girl slumped against the window as she barely kept her eyes open. With the second passenger, a blonde laying on the backseat, muttering along to the low music playing on the radio. When the radio began to crackle, Rachel seemed to take no notice continuing her slumbering sing along. A light giggle, Max shifted a hand from the wheel as she adjusted the dial to find another station.

Chloe remained unimpressed by the flickering scenery, yet a fleeting sign caused her to perk up. Max concealed a smile as she whispered. “Oh, did you see something?” A wide grin, Chloe turned as she nodded. “Sure did.”

A few minutes passed, Chloe impatiently waited for Rachel to notice her, then as she couldn’t hold it in she gave an unrestrained yelp. “We’re here!” A smile, Max glanced to her as she replied. “Almost.” Adopting a feigned stern look, Chloe struggled not to smile. “Max, c’mon, the beach is right there.” Then dropped her efforts as she signalled towards the empty beach. “Just drift a little left.”

From the backseat, Rachel pushed herself to sit up, flashing a smirk as she looked between the pair. “We’re there? Finally.”

A shared giggle among the girls, Chloe then signalled more firmly, waving her hand in the direction of the shore. Max laughed softly as she nodded, maintaining her steady speed. “I know; I’m just looking for a good spot to pull over.” A grin Chloe teased as she played up a cute expression. “Oh? Taking a romantic stroll on the beach with your girlfriends.”

Countering with a confident smirk, Max hummed as she began to veer towards the edge of the road. “Actually I was thinking of going swimming with them.” Chloe instantly turned it around by embellishing a gasp as she replied. “Skinny dipping? Oh Max, that’s hella wild.”  
A bright blush showing, Max giggled as she tried to chastise her. “Chloe.” Only for Rachel to smirk as she added. “Hey, I heard it too Max. But I dig it.”

Retaining her smirk, as she spoke, Chloe pecked Max’s cheek lightly. “Besides it’ll be dark soon.” The three again shared a prolonged laugh, Max gradually came to a stop, then ran her gaze between the pair as she spoke. “So, who’s going in first?”


End file.
